P3: Apathy
by Catherynne
Summary: For as long as he could remember, he had no emotion, no urge and no purpose. He did know why he came back to Iwaotdai and questioned every breath that he took. Nobody noticed. He was soulless. He was made this way. For a purpose.


A blue butterfly fluttered through the darkness of his mind and he heard a voice telling him he had an year but he snapped out of whatever he was going through and woke up in the seat of the monorail headed for Iwatodai.

"..."

The place where his parents had died.

His dead gray eyes scanned through the mostly deserted car that he had occupied, catching a few stares and making people uncomfortable when they made eye contact with his almost soulless eyes, vacant and piercing as if they were staring into a cold hell.

The boy said nothing and tilted his head against the seat he sat on, catching the announcement that he was near his destination.

Still nothing...

He figured that coming back would provide him with what he had been lacking, after all, this was where his parents met their end and yet, nothing.

Not a single tear.

* * *

The Dark Hour was underway but the blue haired boy moved through the now dead streets of Iwaotdai, not bothered by the eerie coffins , the lack of music or the pools blood that were once plain water. Simply pulling out a crumbled pamphlet from his pocket he began to move towards the dorm he would temporarily be staying in.

"Hey..."

This was the first time he had heard someone else in the Dark Hour. He almost ignored the voice calling out to him but at the end he took a glance back, blinking once when he saw the girl standing beside the coffins, alive...

The girl stood and observed him for a few moments, taken a back by the vacant look in his eye as he seemed like a husk, a robot that was just awaiting input with no original thought or emotion of his own.

"..."

The silence was unnerving but only for the girl as she attempted to say something meanwhile the boy just looked and she was unsure if he was even breathing.

"You are not a coffin."

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

The boy, Makoto, said nothing and checked his pamphlet once more and then walked away without another word.

The girl, Hamuko, bit back on a yell for she was annoyed that he had brushed her off but at the same time, she had to follow.

* * *

Hamuko caught up with Makoto midway during his journey to the dorm. She smiled at him but saw nothing in return. Instead, she offered to take him to the dorm as she knew the island pretty well, like the back of her hand.

"This is the Iwatodai dorm." The girl stretched her arm but still she saw nothing, not even a twitch on his face, "Come on, say something. Are you a mute?"

Makoto moved up the step and heard a huff from his back. He stopped and glanced at the fuming brunette from the corner of his gray eye.

"Thanks."

The curt response brought the smile back to her face and Hamuko finally said what she had been waiting to say for the moment she met him.

"Don't forget to sign the dorm contract!" She suggested, or more like she ordered him like signing the contract was of vital importance.

Makoto headed up the steps and went inside the building.

"Don't forget!"

She yelled at his back.

With that off her chest, Hamuko gave a forlorn look to the dorm but then smiled brightly. This was just a slight detour, she was going to be with her friends very soon now, as she had always prayed and wished for.

Inside the dorm, Makoto signed the contract without any hesitance and did not bat an eye when the child disappeared into the shadows of the dorm. When the girl came down and pointed a gun at him, there was still nothing from the boy and instead he moved towards her line of fire, frightening the brunette when she saw her own face in his gray eye.

* * *

"Who is the new guy?"

"Who gave him an admission?"

"He looks scary."

"He looks like a corpse."

Yukari was walking fast just ahead of the new transfer student who was following behind with slow footsteps with his headphones clipped to his ears but even then he caught the whispers and gossips about him, ranging from the color of his hair to how he looked like a zombie. Every glance back at him made the pink brunette flinch. There was something seriously wrong about her new dorm mate.

Nobody spoke to him. Nobody paid any attention and wisely chose to stay away from him. He sat alone at the back of the class and as soon as the bell rang, Makoto dragged himself out of the homeroom and made his way back to the gates.

He saw the girl from last night standing at the gates, being the center of attention for the male student body.

"Hello!" Hamuko noticed him and waved. Much to her relief he stopped but only briefly, slightly turning his head in her direction. The nearby boys began to seethe but Hamuko stood on her tip-toes and gave one simple advice/order.

"When the time comes, pull the trigger."

Makoto did not question when she meant by those words and walked on ahead.

"Don't forget!"

* * *

When the time came he did pull the trigger, without hesitance and for the first time he felt a stir. For as long as he could remember, Makoto felt nothing and had no purpose or even a reason for living but as the mist, shards and power swirled round and round, he felt alive.

This was the closest thing he had to a purpose. To his destiny.

Death forced its way out of his puny persona and Makoto slumped to the ground when the battle was over. His face did twitch a bit this this time and the girl from before came into his thoughts.

Said girl was smiling just outside the dorm, as lax as the chairman who ordered the seniors not to interfere.

"It has begun..."

* * *

**Author Note; I don't actually know about this... Never subscribed to the theory of Makoto being depressed and a emotionless mute (He smiles a lot and P3DMN is canon, fight me!) but just for this idea. **

**Let's see...**


End file.
